Let It Burn
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Sequel to 'Glad You Came'. Male Raven!James, Red X!Kendall and Slade!Griffin. Takes place during the "Raven" arc.


"Rav, run!" Kendall spat out as he was body slammed by a Slade bot. His back met the cold factory floor quite hard, he feeling blood line the back of his throat.

James (superhero name Raven) backed up with wide amethyst-blue eyes. The Slade bots just kept coming and coming; there was too many of them for the duo to fight on their own.

And Slade...he was interested in trapping the young empath.

"The message must be delivered!" He hissed, a strange demonic symbol on his forehead.

'T-that Mark...!' James thought, horrified and paler than normal.

"Rav, I said to run!"

"And I can't leave you behind! Azarath metrion zinthos!" James's eyes began to glow white while black aura engulfed his hands.

The dog pile of Slade bots trying to suffocate Red X (Kendall, but James didn't know that) was soon caught in a transparent violet bubble.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" James raised his arms up high, his navy blue cloak flapping about in the breeze his powers' intensity was creating.

Red X tried to regulate his breathing as he watched James throw his arms down like twin whips. The Slade bots trapped in the bubble all exploded upon impact, the violet walls containing the force of the destruction. James made the bubble dissipate; pieces of robotic arms, legs and heads rained down on them, he soon at Red X's side with a hand to his back.

"Are you alright?" He asked, bangs for once not hiding his wide amethyst-blue eyes. Even though his usual monotone was intact, the fear of losing his only friend was clear in those deep, bright pools.

Red X grunted as he sat up, resting against the empath's chest as he felt the hot, sticky warmth of his own blood. James gasped as he took in the huge gash in the shorter boy's side, the masked ex-thief letting out a rough laugh.

"You never listen to me, do you?" He asked. His masked bottle green eyes were wet with tears though, thankful that James hadn't in the end left him to his luck. James managed a weak smile back before he draped his cloak over them both.

"I need to get you out of here." He whispered before closing his eyes. When he opened them they were glowing a pure white again, they both soon swept off their feet by a large raven. Using all the strength he had left, James pushed his astral projection form to take them both away, it stretching its impressive wings taut.

Slade's visible eye widen a bit as the raven let out a loud screech and phased through the nearest wall. The masked man wasn't upset through, angry that his target had escaped.

"No matter where you go, Raven, I will find you. The message will be delivered."

**_-Page Break-_**

The raven soon vanished as the two were left at a church, James helping Red X walk inside with one arm around his shoulder, the other around the ex-thief's waist. They made it as far as pass the first few rows of pews before Red X fell apart in the empath's arms, James's hands now cupping the masked face.

"X! Here, let me...!" James concentrated hard as he placed one of his hands over the pouring gash, it glowing a light blue.

Kendall tried to keep his breathing even again as he felt a cool wave wash over him, through masked eyes watching the wound seal itself up and blood flow stop. The rest of his injuries, a bruised cheek and two broken ribs, were healed as well, the cool touch relieving his too hot skin.

Tears were running down James's thin, whitish-gray cheeks though their tracks were in shadows thanks to his cloak's hood. Once the light blue glow left his fingers he pulled his hand away, eyes heavy; so much energy he's used, it's leaving him very tired.

"T-there, you're okay now." He whispered, head ducked as he panted. Red X managed to sit up again and tucked a hand under the empath's chin.

"Tell me Slade didn't touch you." He demanded softly, heart breaking down the middle at seeing the other's violently trembling shoulders.

"That symbol on his forehead, I've seen it before. That Mark...of Trigon, my father." James choked out, clasping his own shoulders; it was like he was trying to keep himself in one piece.

"What did he mean by 'the message'?"

"He...'The Gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire; the end of all things mortal.' On the day of my birth, the monks of Azarath looked into my future. And what they saw...was terrible. My father Trigon would use me, The Gem, to enter this dimension. He'd use me to enter this dimension and destroy the world. He'd end everything and conquer it like the many others he's done in the past; my demon father Trigon wants to end this world, but he needs someone to deliver the message. Slade, I-I don't know how but he was chosen and that's why he's after me. My father chose him to deliver the message, for me to see the future myself..."

James explained, getting to his feet and walking to the alter. His arms were still crossed, he pulling off his hood and checking his wrists.

The same Mark on Slade's forehead, it was on the young man's wrists too.

'It's happening, the day that I've dreaded has come and now...e-everything will end. X, me...I don't want this to be the end!' He screamed in his head, feeling Rage boil under his skin. He gasped out in pain when he felt those four demonic eyes take form, he crossing his arms over his face.

"Rav!"

"Make them go away, please!" Kendall wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist and pulled him close, James struggling still and tears streaming harder, faster down his face.

"Go away, leave me alone!"

"James it's me, calm down! It's X, I'm right here!"

"Leave me alone, leave me behind like _HE _did!" James shouted back, bangs flopping over his eyes. Kendall froze for a split second, confusion filling him.

"Who left you?"

"K-Kendall! He was our leader, of the T-Teen Titans! But he got so obsessed with Slade that he disappeared! He left us, all of us including m-me! Logan took over as leader but I couldn't stay; the only person who knew me better than anyone was gone, g-gone so why stay? I left the team a week after he went missing. I didn't want to be part of a team without him so I left and became a solo hero! I shut myself away again, didn't trust anyone again! He was the only person that didn't make me feel like I wasn't creepy, and when he left...I lost everything!

James broke free of the other's arms, Kendall in a state of shock.

James left the team...because he left? Because he left to try and capture Slade on his own, James couldn't take being on the team without him?

'I...I'm the reason he left?' The dirty blond felt guilt crush his lungs with the weight of ten two-ton boulders.

"All I wanted was for him to come back", James continued, biting his soft lower lip, "but he never did. I looked everywhere in the city for him. The others helped but nothing came up, and over time they gave up. I didn't want to; I wanted to know if he was still there, that he was watching over me somehow. But I soon lost hope, I stopped searching and just deemed it stupid to keep looking. I haven't spoken to the team in months; it's too hard, because then I remember why I left in the first place.

James looked down at his wrists again, body shaking. "And now you, something about you...reminds me of him, X. The fact you risked your life to save me, gave me a home after Slade destroyed mine's, those things only he did for me. I grew to care a lot about him, but it turned out it was just a lie. I thought I meant something to him too; I thought he felt the same...

'I do! That's why I left; Slade disappeared without a trace and now he's after you?! I had to leave, James, to protect you! But I loved you, that's why I couldn't stick around doing nothing! I had to do everything I could, even leave, to make sure you were safe! But I do feel the same way, I do!'

"I trusted you though, saw you as a friend even when I swore I wouldn't do that again. But you can walk away now too, like him. Maybe he saw this coming, and left to save himself. He deceived me, he lied to me. Where was he when this started happening? Gone that's where, away and rejecting any contact from me! And now you, you need to leave! Save yourself, I can't escape my destiny. Please go..."

"James, I-"

_**-Page Break-**_

"NO!"

"X!"

Kendall and James were forced apart by a large trail of fire, both knocked off their feet. Kendall crashed into the nearest row of pews while the empath met the floor, eyes going wide as Slade appeared from the crackling red-orange.

"Where you go, no matter who tries to protect you, I will find you..." He whispered, visible eye in a slit.

James was paralyzed with fear, eyes wet and wide and body shaking as he remained on the floor. Slade slowly approached him, steps full of smug confidence.

"Stay back! Now, before I-"

"You what, Raven? Accept it, you're weak! Weak, defenseless, pathetic! You can't escape your destiny. The message must be delivered."

"No, leave me alone! NO!"

"JAMES!"

* * *

So this was a sort of sequel to 'Glad You Came'! My own interpretation of the Raven arc (as I call it) of the show Teen Titans! Tell me what you think? Pretty please? :) Heehee, see everyone later! :) **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or Teen Titans. I just happen to like both shows and thought to put them together.**


End file.
